


Shadow Preachers

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Being secretly married is a two-person job.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook, The Darkpilot Library





	Shadow Preachers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on “Shadow Preachers" by Zella Day.

There was something about fighting with Ben that already made Poe feel like the energy had been sapped out of him. It was like he was cut off from Ben effectively, even though they weren’t far away from one another. 

Ben was in his room. Doing calligraphy. Poe wondered if Ben, somehow, thought less of him. Or less of himself, just for getting in a fight with Poe. The latter made Poe’s heart ache even more. It would have been one thing if Ben thought less of him. But less of himself?

Ben didn’t deserve this. He was a good, kind person with a wonderful heart. He was strong, stronger than Poe. Sometimes Poe wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful man. 

He must have done something right in between his spice runner misdeeds. 

Poe headed towards Ben's room, knocked on the door. “Ben? I’m really sorry about...what happened. I really am. Are you okay?”

”It was my fault.” Ben sounded muffled. Like he’d been crying. As if Poe couldn’t feel any worse. That was one of the things about what was going on; when Ben felt bad, so did Poe. 

”No, Ben; it was me. I’m just...worried about you. I still am. Can I come in?”

Ben opened the door just then. The door to their home, their secret home, was occupied in such a way that Poe couldn’t quite miss it. Art. Calligraphy practice. Stuff like that. It was very much their home, in a way that the Academy could never be for Ben. 

”I’m sorry," Poe said. “I guess I am worried about you.”

"I figured that,” Ben said. “I mean...I’m just frustrated. I wish I could let other people know what I love about you. I wish this was something we could shout, and not whisper..."

”Yeah, same.” Poe took a deep breath. “I guess I’m just worried how your uncle’s going to react."

”I don’t think even he knows what he’s doing," Ben said. “He’s confused. I can feel it. And I’m even more afraid because of it.”

”You are?”

”If your uncle, good as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, doesn’t really get what’s going on, can’t come to a decision...”

Poe put an arm around him. “We’ll figure this out. Being secretly married is a two-person show. I’m just saying.”

Ben smiled faintly. There was something about that that was vaguely reassuring. “I thought so.”


End file.
